First Date
by missick93
Summary: Another wonderful fic by my little brother, Matthew!  Please read it!  He's my favorite...  About Tohru's and Kyo's first date.  Very cute.  One shot.


**Well, we're back (again). If you're asking yourself "WE?", I have the greatest pleasure in saying this is yet another brilliant creation by my brother, Matty. I helped edit it and stuff, but it's pretty much all him. He's only 9 (almost 10)…I'm so proud of my midget!!!! Oh, and he made up all the movies titles (except Pirates) and the restaurant. If they're real, we didn't know…please don't sue.**

* * *

It started on a rainy day in April. Kyo and Shigure were in the kitchen, Kyo yelling at Shigure, Shigure being as obnoxious as humanly possible.

"STUPID DOG! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SUCH A PERVERT!"

"Protecting our beloved Tohru now, are we?" Shigure sniggered. Kyo reddened.

"You don't have to be such a pervert around her!"

"What can I say? You know how I get around high school girls!"

"Stop saying that!"

"What? 'High school girls'?"

"SHUT UP!"

"♫ High school girls, high school girls! I just love the high school girls! ♪" At that moment, Tohru came in.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. "What time is it?"

"Oh, just about 10:30," Shigure said.

"What?!" Tohru cried in alarm. "I'm so sorry! I overslept! What would you like for breakfast? Would you like some tea or…" Kyo sighed.

"Calm down. It's the weekend; you have every right to sleep in." Tohru blushed.

"Yes but…I have to clean…and breakfast…" Kyo smiled.

"Jeez, calm down," he said gently. "Let's go out, kay?"

"Yes…" she said, a little out of breath. They went outside. The sky was clearing up. Kyo and Tohru walked together.

"Um…Tohru…" Kyo started nervously.

"Yes, Kyo?" Tohru responded cheerfully.

"…do you want to go out later?"

"But…we already are out," said Tohru confusedly.

"No, I mean like the two of us…go out for dinner or something…"

"Yes, we could go to the grocery store to buy stuff!"

"NO! DO YOU WANNA GO ON A FRICKING DATE WITH ME?!" Kyo yelled, frustrated. Tohru blushed.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry," said Kyo quietly. "I didn't mean to yell like that." Tohru smiled at him.

"No, it's my fault," she said. "I was too stupid to understand what you meant. Of course I'd like to go out with you." Kyo reddened.

"Cool. Okay." Tohru beamed at him.

"Do you mind if I just get my coat and tell Shigure we'll be gone tonight?" Kyo nodded.

"Sure. Just don't tell him it's a date," he added quickly. "That pervert will assume the worst." Tohru smiled, and then ran off towards the house.

They left at about 5 PM. Kyo didn't want to stop back at the house, because he REALLY didn't want to run into Shigure, so he made sure to have Tohru get his wallet for him. They decided to go see a movie, and then have some dinner.

When they got to the theatre, they looked at what was playing. Tohru wanted to see _Sent Away_, which was supposed to be really romantic, and Kyo wanted to see _Crazy People Punching Each Other. _The finally decided on Pirates of the Caribbean, because it was supposed to be romantic and actiony. When they got on line, much to Kyo's frustration, Tohru let just about everybody go in front of them. Eventually, Kyo sent her to go get popcorn.

"And make sure to ask for no butter!" he called after her. She smiled and waved to show that she had heard him. As it turned out, Kyo had got the last two tickets, so they ended up with seats in the way back, behind guys with really big hair. He felt a little better when he felt Tohru lean against his arm, but when he reached into the popcorn he got an unpleasant surprise.

"Hey! There's butter on this!" Tohru sat up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I asked for no butter, I guess she didn't hear me. Here, I'll go get some more…"

"No, it's okay," Kyo sighed. "I'll go." Getting up, he walked into the lobby. Trying to stay level headed for Tohru, he placed the container on the counter. "Excuse me. I asked for no butter." The girl behind the counter popped her gum.

"And?" she said obnoxiously. Kyo clenched his hands but knew he had to keep his temper.

"Could you replace it?" he asked through gritted teeth. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Kyo breathed deeply as she turned around. He had kept his cool. Just then, someone bumped in to him from behind. Kyo put out his hands to protect himself…and ended up hitting the bucket instead. The bucket went flying and smacked the annoying teenage girl in the back of the head.

"What's your problem jerk?!" she screamed. Before he could explain, she took the soda nozzle thing and sprayed it in his face. Kyo was soaked with Dr. Pepper and he was pissed. Jumping behind the counter and grabbing the butter hose, he fired a sticky stream of butter flavored grease. The girl roared in fury and with a feat of amazing strength, she lifted the soda machine and threw it across the room. Kyo didn't have much at hand, and threw an old lady's corndog. After much candy flinging and bonbon throwing, Kyo was kicked out. Tohru, who had heard the ruckus, quickly found him sitting outside, picking nacho cheese from his hair.

"It's okay," said Tohru kindly. "I'm sure that kind of thing happens to everyone."

"Yeah," said Kyo grumpily, pulling a ketchup covered pretzel bit out of his hair. While walking to the restaurant, they passed by a fabric store. Sitting in the window, were balls and balls of brightly colored yarn. Kyo stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'll…be one sec…" he said. Tohru waited for about 45 minutes, and then popped in to make sure he was okay. There was Kyo, playing with a big pink ball of yarn, much to the owner's dislike. It took Tohru 10 more minutes to finally convince him to leave. In awkward silence, they continued their walk to the restaurant.

When they finally got there, Tohru was pleasantly surprised. Kyo had done his research. "Villigreta" was really fancy. They went in, got a table, and the waiter came over to serve them. The waiter looked at the teens arrogantly, as if they didn't belong there.

"Can I help you?' he asked snottily.

"Um…yes, we'd like to order please!" said Tohru politely. The waiter said nothing, but flipped open his notepad and looked with distaste at Kyo's pizza stained sweatshirt.

"Yeah, I'll have the salmon. And…a glass of milk." The waiter raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I assumed most young people like soda, or something with caffeine or sugar in it."

"Yeah, well, I like milk. Deal with it," Kyo shot. The waiter ignored him and turned to Tohru.

"Um…can I have the parma rosa and just a glass of water, please?" The waiter nodded curtly and walked away. They waited for a very long time. Almost an hour later, the waiter brought their food. It was cold. Dang.

"Is there a problem?" the waiter asked with a smile. Kyo gritted his teeth. Tohru put a hand on his fist.

"No, its okay," she said with a smile. The waiter smiled smugly and walked away. They ate their food in silence. When the waiter finally came for the check, Kyo looked at Tohru who had his wallet. Tohru reached into her pocket and gasped.

"It's not here!" she cried. "I'm so, so sorry Kyo! I must have dropped it."

"It's okay," said Kyo carefully to avoid getting mad.

"How convenient," said the waiter sarcastically. "Then how do you intend to pay for tonight's meal?" They ended up washing dishes together in the restaurant kitchen. Tohru didn't really mind and tried to make the best of it. Kyo steamed silently. Finally they were allowed to leave. On the way back, Tohru realized Kyo's wallet had been in her pocket all along. Kyo was too tired to be upset. They walked through the woods, not talking. Finally, Kyo spoke.

"Look," he said. "I'm really sorry about tonight." Tohru looked at him. "I wanted it to be special. It should have been romantic and stuff, but it was just…" He left it at that. Tohru smiled at him, then leaped up and hugged him. "What the-?!" POOF!

"Tonight was the best night ever," she whispered in the cat's ear. "Thank you, Kyo." The cat turned an even deeper shade of orange. She cuddled him for a couple more seconds,and then quickly dropped him when she heard a loud poof and left him to change behind a tree.

They walked back to the house in a much happier mood. When they walked in, Shigure was waiting for them. He waved happily to Tohru and when she went upstairs he smirked at Kyo.

"So…how'd it go?" Shigure asked slyly. The question would usually have bothered him, but tonight he smiled.

"You know, I think it went pretty good."


End file.
